


Even the toughest can break

by AvatarMeka2000



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/F, F/M, Poor Catra (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMeka2000/pseuds/AvatarMeka2000
Summary: During a business meeting with the royal family of a neighboring kingdom, the Prince of said family shows Catra unwanted attention. It only gets worse.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98





	Even the toughest can break

**Author's Note:**

> I initially posted on Wattpad, so it doesn't go far. I came on here to try more mature writing that I can't show my younger readers on Wattpad.

"C'mon, Cat. They're gonna be here any moment."

Catra rolled her eyes. She pulled on her shirt, trying to at least pick up the pace. She turned to Adora. The princess was standing by the bedroom door, arms crossed, an impatient look on her face. 

"Calm your tits." Catra snarked, walking over to her girlfriend. "How do I look?" 

Adora looked her up and down, smiling.

"You look nice, but then again..."

Holding out a hand, Adora let Catra take it before she pulled the magicat close to her, their lips pressing together. Catra purred excitedly, her hands on Adora's shoulders. 

Breaking the kiss, Adora giggled, looking at Catra's face.

"You always look nice." She finished. 

Catra smirked. "I know that, dummy. I'm hot."

Adora rolled her eyes, the smile still on her face. She took a step back, clutching Catra's hand in hers. Adora nodded her head towards the door.

"C'mon. We gotta be there to greet them." She reminded.

Catra nodded. Them was the rulers of a distant kingdom that were coming to Brightmoon. Glimmer had said it was for a meeting to discuss a trade deal with them. She wanted both Catra and Adora to be there to greet their arrival. Diplomacy and crap.

The two made their way to the main entrance of the castle, Glimmer, Micah and Bow already there. 

"There you two are." Glimmer sighed in relief. 

"What?" Catra asked. "You said to be here, so here we are. We're not that useless."

Glimmer groaned. 

"Just c'mon."

The group walked outside. Great timing, because they immediately saw a carriage pulling up to the castle. A man got out of the carriage. He bowed to Glimmer. He must've been the royal footman. 

"Your majesty of Brightmoon, may I present the king and queen of Valence." He announced.

The man stepped aside as a couple stepped out of the carriage. The Brightmoon group bowed to the monarchs. 

Catra looked up at the couple. They seemed about Micah's age. No doubt they'd been in power for a while. 

The king stepped forward, greeting the Brightmoon royal family. He bowed to Glimmer.

"Thank you for coming." Glimmer greeted. "Welcome."

"The pleasure is all ours, Queen Glimmer." The other queen replied, a kind smile on her lips.

Micah hugged the visiting king. Both men gave hardy laughed as they embraced, as if they were longtime friends. Catra thought that Micah must know them really well. 

"Also introducing, the king's brother, Prince Fernan." 

Everyone turned to see a man step out of the carriage. He looked younger than the king, but not as good looking in Catra's opinion. He regarded them respectfully, saying hello to Glimmer and her dad. 

Glimmer then turned towards Adora and Catra.

"May I present Princess Adora, also known as She-ra, the protector of the universe."

Adora bowed. The king and queen seemed very impressed to meet her. 

"It's a pleasure." The king said. "I've heard of your bravery and power. We are indebted to you, Princess."

Adora blushed, stuttering out a thanks when the king kissed the top of her hand. Catra quietly laughed at Adora's expense.

Glimmer smirked, making Catra suspicious.

"And this is Catra. She is my royal advisor and my most trusted friend. She aided in ending the war. Without her, I doubt we would still be here."

Catra blushed at the high regard. She was still getting used to being seen as good. Lowering into a respectful bow, Catra looked at the royal couple.

"Your majesties." She greeted.

The king kissed her hand which surprised Catra. She didn't think she'd be greeted as if she were royalty herself.

"Hello, my dear." The king said.

"Let's go inside." Micah suggested. "I'm sure you all must be tired from your journey here."

They all went inside. After a bit of refreshments, they all went into the meeting room. Much to Catra's dismay, the meeting seemed to go on forever. She forced herself to pay attention, keeping up with the conversation. Glimmer relied on her for assistance.

The royal family of Valence seemed intrigued in her. They seemed willing to listen and agree with her much more than Glimmer and Micah.   
The prince listened intensely, constantly on her side, voicing his opinion to her when needed. Catra hadn't expected him to be so eager. 

Guess, it was just her charming personality. 

Anyway, the meeting finally finished up by dinnertime. They were all starving and exhausted. 

Glimmer stood up, pleased with having gotten to an agreement.

"Well, that solves everyone's problems. How about some dinner and you can stay the night if you wish?" She offered.

The three royals agreed to the idea.

"We appreciate it." The king offered.  
\--------------

The dinner was delicious. Catra had made sure the cooks prepared a feast for the occasion. Everyone chowed down on the delicious foods. 

Adora was trying not to eat like her normal self, but still shoveled food into her mouth. The king of Valence found it amusing and copied her habits, not caring for table manners since he claimed to be amongst friends. No judgement should be made at the dining table.

While Catra made sure that Adora wouldn't choke on her food, she listened to the conversations going on around her. The visiting royal family were friendly and easy to entertain, falling into easy conversation.

Catra ripped her teeth into her chicken leg. She tried not to make eye contact with anyone, not wishing to draw attention from anyone except Adora. As the meal went on, Catra couldn't help but feel like she was being watched the whole time. When the feeling became too much to ignore, Catra swept her gaze around the table, looking for the source. Her mix-matched eyes locked with Prince Fernan. The man was looking at her from across the table. 

They stared at one another for a moment. Catra awkwardly smiled and nodded to him in acknowledgment. The prince smiled back, his eyes roaming her person. 

Feeling uncomfortable under the older man's gaze, Catra looked down at her plate. She continued to feel the burning gaze on her. It suffocated her, fraying her nerves. Why was he looking at her like that? What should she do? She couldn't stay there with him being a creep the whole time.

Catra bit her lip. She turned and looked at Adora. The young woman was taking her third plate of food. Catra leaned over.

"Hey." She whispered, getting Adora's attention. "I need some fresh air. I'm getting kinda jittery."

Adora gave her a thumbs up and a smile, her cheeks filled with food. Catra snickered, getting up. She snuck out of the dining hall, making her way to the nearest door to the outside. It led to a decent sized balcony, that overlooked the palace gardens. The night air was cool and refreshing, giving Catra the much needed relief she's wanted. The magicat climbed onto the banister, sitting on top, taking in the view. 

It was very calming and quiet. Catra had nearly forgotten about what was troubling her. A sudden noise behind her caught Catra's attention. She looked over her shoulder, tensing up. To her surprise, it was the prince. He stood in the doorway, smiling politely at her.

Catra's eyebrows raised. Had he followed her?

"Uh hi." She said, unsure of what else to say. 

The prince chuckled, seeming nervous.

"Hello, Lady Catra." He greeted. "May I join you?"

Catra nodded in approval. She turned her body around to face him. Climbing off of the banister, Catra stood up.

"What can I do for you?" She inquired, placing a hand on her hip.

Prince Fernan looked at her for a few seconds, pondering.

"I couldn't help but notice how rare you are. I haven't seen many of your people. A rare beauty, in my opinion."

Catra would normally feel flattered by the compliment, but the way his eyes stared intensely at her, raking over her body, genuinely made her uneasy. Not wanting to appear impolite, Catra smiled tightly.

"Thank you, your highness."

The prince stepped closer to her, making Catra step back to keep the distance. 

"I would like to say that I am very intrigued by you." The prince went on. "You seem to have this fire in you. This fierceness that I find enchanting. Tell me, have many people expressed interest in you?" 

Catra was taken aback by the odd question. She backed up against but her lower back bumped into the banister. Her ears flattened for a second before she forced herself to look calm and unbothered.

"Uh, no. I'm sorry to say that I'm actually taken. Also, I'm interested in women, so...."

She felt like the implication didn't need to be vocalized. The prince seemed to take in the words, but not as an answer.

He smiled sweetly, stepping up to her. He towered over Catra by at least a foot. It intimidated her, her warning sensing going off. Clearing her throat, Catra regained her composure.

"Your highness." She began.

A hand was sudden on her waist. The action took Catra by surprise. She froze, her breath hitching. Her body screamed for her to slash the guy across the face, however, this was a royal that was here for business. 

Catra wasn't seen as scum by these visitors, and Glimmer needed their cooperation for the trade deal to be a success. If Catra hurt this guy, who knew what the king would do.

The situation made Catra feel a familiar sense of helplessness. She raised her eyes, looking up at the prince.

"I can't help myself." He said. "When I'm around you, I feel like I can't think. I know you feel it, too. We made a connection when we made eye contact. I know it, my dear."

The man started to kiss her neck. His hands roamed her body. Catra wanted to scream. To run. 

Stop it!

Prince Fernan pushed Catra up against the banister, trapping her between his larger body and the stone structure. 

"So beautiful."

Get off. Please.

Catra recognized this. It was the freeze response. Perfuma had told her about it. When a person found themselves in a threatening situation, they either went into fight, flight, fawn or freeze. It was instinct for survival. 

Catra hated her body at that moment. She felt the hands squeeze her ass and run through her hair. The prince moaned lowly, sucking on her neck harshly. 

"Oh my dear. I want you so bad."

Her pushed her bad, pinning her down by the wrists. Catra began to panic. This couldn't be happening. It couldn't. Her heart pounded into her ears when she felt her pants start to be pulled down. 

It was like the thing keeping her frozen was suddenly lifted. Catra started thrashing.

"Stop!" She commanded. "Let go!"

The prince frowned, almost angry. His grip tightened on her wrists, pinning her to the floor.

"No? Do you know who you're talking to? I could easily ruin any reputation you have left if you deny me, whore."

Catra couldn't believe this guy. He was threatening her. 

"Th-They'll believe me!" She refuted, her voice louder. "LET ME GO!"

Catra kicked and struggled, trying to free herself. The prince pulled her pants down, taking them off of the thrashing feline hybrid. Catra suddenly had an idea. She relaxed her body, staying still. The prince, after a few second grinned in victory, loosening his grip on her wrists. 

Taking the chance, Catra punched the guy, connecting with his face. The prince let her go, holding his throbbing face. Catra scrambled from underneath him, going to run for the door when a hand grabbed her ankle, dragging her back. Catra grunted as she fell back down. 

Prince Fernan climbed back on top, fighting to get her under his control. A hand wrapped around Catra's throat, cutting off her airway. Catra lashed out in defense, panic taking over completely. Her claws came out. Without thinking twice, Catra clawed at the arm, clutching the hand around her throat. Her lunged burned the longer she went without air. She swiped again, getting the older man in the face. 

Prince Fernan howled in pain, releasing her. Catra gulped in air, her chest heaving. She turned onto all fours and ran, tripping over herself. She ran into the castle and booked it back to the dining room. Bursting into the room, she stopped when everyone turned to look at her in surprise.

"Catra?" Adora said, getting to her feet quickly, seeing the disheveled state her girlfriend was in. "What happened to you?"

Catra felt herself get choked up. How could she possibly explain what had almost happened? She tried, but the words were stuck. Everyone was staring at her. It was all too much. 

What if the prince was right? What if they didn't believe her? She wasn't of any noble or royal blood. Her word against his. Plus, she didn't fight him off at first. What if they thought she wanted it?

Catra didn't know when she started crying. The tears streamed down her cheeks. She sank to the floor, her body racking with sobs. She heard footsteps coming her way. She panicked, afraid it was him. 

"No!" Catra cried out in fear. She curled up against the closest wall, staying as far away from the others as possible.

She felt breathing grow more difficult. Dread washed over her, her eyes stinging. She couldn't stop. Catra sobbed, terrified that she may be dying. 

"Catra." A voice called out to her. 

A body was kneeling in front of her. Catra's head snapped up. She saw Adora, worried and afraid.

"Breathe, baby. Copy me." Adora directed. 

Catra shakily copied the breathing exercise Perfuma had taught them. Slowly, the panic lessened, her breathing and heart rate slowing back to somewhat normal. Adora smiled encouragingly, 

"Good job. You're doing good."

Then Glimmer was beside Catra, looking just as worried. Adora took in Catra. Her brows furrowed deeply.

"Where are your pants?" She asked hesitantly.

Catra looked at her bare knees, unable to look either of them in the eye.

"I... well..."

"Catra." Glimmer's voice became firm but gentle and quiet, making the magicat look up at the queen.

Glimmer paused before asking, "What happened? You can tell us, Cat. We won't blame you or anything. You're safe."

Adora looked confused, glancing at Glimmer then at Catra. Catra took a deep breath, her body still trembling.

"The prince tried to rape me." She said, just loud enough for everyone to hear.

The confession was too much for her. She broke down into sobs all over again. She was so ashamed and embarrassed to be seen so weak like this in front of her friends and strangers. Catra tried to collect herself.

"He... I went out t-to the balcony. He followed me and-"

Catra sniffled, wiping a falling tear, as though it made a difference. More came.

"He said all these creepy things like how beautiful I was to him and how he wanted me. He pinned me down and tried to-"

Catra had to stop talking before she had another attack. She bowed her head, shaking it.

A loud bang made them all jump. Adora, by instinct grabbed Catra, pulling her close to her, all of them turning to see what it was. The king stood up from his seat, snarling. 

"My brother?! How dare he shame me like this!" He shouted.

Glimmer stood up, meeting his gaze.

"I'll send the guards to retrieve him." She said. "He won't get away with this act of treason."

Catra looked up at Adora, afraid to see her reaction. The blond looked beyond angry, her jaw set, her blue eyes blazing. It almost scared Catra.

"Where is he?" She grounded out of clenched teeth. 

Catra wrapped her arms around her bare legs. 

"I clawed him in the face and left him on the balcony nearby. It's right down the hall." 

She pointed in the direction she had went. Adora stood up, summoning her sword.

"Bow!" She called. 

Bow rushed to her side. Adora looked at him, eyes glowing.

"Stay here with Catra. We'll be right back."

Catra felt a pang of fear at the idea of Adora leaving her sight. Adora must've noticed because she knelt down to Catra's level. She pulled her jacket off, draping it over Catra's lap, smiling softly.

"It'll be quick, Cat. I promise. I need to get him."

Catra nodded, clutching the jacket. She watched Adora, Glimmer, Micah and the Valencean king leave the room. Bow and the Valencean Queen stayed with her, comforting her as best as possible. She felt gross. Catra shivered, still feeling the prince's hands on her. 

"I'm so ashamed for my brother-in-law's actions." The queen spoke up softly.

Catra looked at the older woman. The queen looked genuinely distressed, looking at Catra with remorse and disgust.

"Are you hurt?" She asked.

Catra shook her head. 

"No, your majesty."

A moment later, a commotion came through the door. Catra tensed up when she saw Prince Fernan being dragged in by two Brightmoon guards. The prince was tossed to the ground roughly. Adora, who was now She-ra, by, pointing her sword at him, anger in her eyes.  
The queen stood up. She helped Catra stand, staying by her side, almost protectively. Like a mother.

"Brother." The king bellowed. "Did you assault Queen Glimmer's royal advisor? This young woman?"

The prince had blood dripping down his chin, coming from the deep gashes in his cheek. He looked up at the king.

"She asked for it. She didn't try to fight me off until I got her pants off. Stupid whore set me up." He defended.

Catra bowed her head in shame. A gentle hand in her shoulder made her look back up. Glimmer stood there, looking at her with all the kindness and empathy in the world. 

"I believe you." She whispered. "It wasn't your fault, Catra."

Catra could've cried again. Someone believed her. That was more than what she had expected. 

"Catra." Adora spoke up.

Catra and Glimmer looked at the eight-foot tall princess. Adora motioned for her to come over there. Catra looked over at the prince before slowly going up to Adora. Adora held out Catra's pants that she'd left behind in her escape.

Catra mumbled a thanks, taking the clothing. Adora shielded her as she put them back on. Finally feeling less exposed, Catra looked up at Adora. Adora decided to make it easier for her and knelt down to her level. She gently cupped Catra's cheek. Catra didn't flinch, leaning into the safe touch. 

"Did he hurt you?" Adora asked. 

Catra was aware of everyone suddenly looking at her. Not meeting their gaze, Catra shrunk back a little. 

"He choked me." She admitted.

Adora was in shock for a moment. When it wore off, she silently asked for permission before she tilted Catra's chin up to see her neck. Adora gasped when she saw a hand mark on Catra's neck. The blond looked over at the king. The king saw the bruise as well and it fueled his anger. Turning to his brother, he growled.

"YOU DISGUSTING MONSTER!" He yelled angrily. "YOU PUT YOUR HANDS ON HER. EVEN WORSE, SOMEONE WHO HAS WELCOMED US INTO HER HOME AND TRUSTED US!"

The queen went up beside her husband, resting a calming hand on his shoulder. The king simmered down, though his face still held rage and disgust. He turned and looked at Micah.

"I can't express how I feel, Micah. I apologize for my brother. I had no idea what he was capable of."

Micah smiled softly. He approached his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault. As long as he's punished for this."

The king nodded.

"He will be. I swear. Since this happened in your home, I think we all should talk and come up with a suitable punishment together. Lady Catra would be welcomed to join in on the decision, since the crime was attempted against her."

Both monarchs looked at Catra and Adora. Catra hugged herself, her ears flat.

"Um... I don't know. I just..."

Catra was all over the place. She was still processing what he just happened. How was she supposed to have a proper conversation? About the person who nearly raped her, nonetheless! 

Catra rubbed her neck, overwhelmed. Luckily, Adora knew her better than anyone.

"Maybe we should give her a few days. Give everyone time to cool off and then make a decision. Catra's been through a lot today. I'm sure she needs to get her thoughts in order, your majesties."

The king, queen, Glimmer, and Micah all agreed. Prince Fernan was taken to the dungeon. Technically, just a room with barely anything in it, with a magical force field to lock him inside. 

The best friend squad stuck around while Micah and the visiting royals were off. Glimmer, Bow, and Adora focused on Catra. Catra stood by Adora's side, a far off look in her eyes. She shivered, even though it was summer time in Etheria.

"Catra?" Adora spoke up, concerned.

Catra snapped out of it, looking at the princess beside her. 

"Huh? Oh uh, I'm fine. Just tired."

Adora nodded.

"Let's all head to bed."

Glimmer and Bow reluctantly agreed, eyeing Catra worriedly. The couples split, heading to the rooms. Catra and Adora entered their room, Adora closing the door behind her. It was silent while they got ready for bed. It felt unnatural. Adora would glance over at Catra every so often, catching Catra just staring off into space, her movements slow and trance-like. 

When the lights were off and the two climbed into bed, Adora took Catra in her arms. Catra was silent, her mind elsewhere. It killed Adora not knowing what to do. She ran a gentle hand over Catra's hip. The action made Catra gasp suddenly, tensing up. Adora pulled her hand away, afraid she's done something wrong.

"I'm sorry." She said immediately.

Catra sighed heavily, shaking her head. 

"It's not your fault, Adora. I promise. I'm just being a baby. When the prince first came on to me, he touched me there. I just got spooked, I guess. I'm fine."

Adora's brows scrunched together.

"Babe. You're not being a baby. Yeah, you're my baby, but you're not a baby."

The joke seemed to work. Catra snorted, a ghost of a smile forming. Adora felt her heart flutter. She slowly wrapped the raised arm around Catra's waist. Catra relaxed against her, snuggling closer. 

"I just don't want you to be afraid of me." Adora said sadly. "Never me."

Catra rested her tail over Adora's thigh. She smiled, pressed against the other's sleep top. 

"I'm not afraid of you, dummy. You're not scary. I'll kick your ass."

Adora smiled. 

"I know."

A moment of silence fell upon them. Adora just enjoyed the moment, lying in bed with Catra in her arms. Adora then tilted her head down and kissed Catra's forehead.

"I wanted to kill him today." She said. "When I first saw you run into the dining hall, terrified and panicking, I assumed something happened to you. I was afraid for a second that he had actually hurt you."

Catra nodded in understanding. She knew Adora must have some thoughts on the events of that evening. 

"I was ready to fight whatever threat had dared tried to hurt you. It made me so angry. He put his hands on you. Enough people already hurt you in the past. Now, a rape attempt?" 

Adora scoffed.

"I swear, he'll never come back here ever again. He's lucky you didn't claw him to shreds."

She then paused. 

"Hey, Catra?" 

"Yeah?" Catra replied, lifting her head.

Adora looked thoughtful for a moment.

"How come you didn't just claw the shit out of him to get away? I would've thought you'd do more damage than a claw to the face."

Catra felt the shame of earlier start to crawl back into her mind. Catra pushed herself up to sit. Feeling her move away, Adora sat up as well.

Catra turned on a light, knowing they were about to have a full conversation. She pulled her knees up to her chest, resting her chin on them, her arms wrapped around her legs. 

She sighed. "I was scared." She said. 

Adora stayed in her spot, listening. She waited for Catra to speak. 

"I thought that if I fought back and hurt him, I'd get into trouble."

Catra looked down at her hands. She unsheathed her claws, sharp and deadly. Capable of ripping through metal. 

"I didn't want to hurt the brother of a king that Glimmer needed an alliance with. I didn't want to ruin the negotiation."

"Catra." Adora said. "You're more important than some alliance. If getting an alliance formed meant you getting raped and having to keep it a secret, then it's not worth it at all. Glimmer would never choose an alliance over your safety. She wouldn't want you to keep that sort of thing a secret for her sake and neither would I."

Catra didn't say anything.

"Did it get bad?" Adora then asked. "Like... was he able to..."

Catra shook her head.

"He only kissed my neck and touched my ass. When he pulled my pants off, that's when I freaked out."

Adora was confused.

"You didn't fight before that?"

Catra ashamedly shook her head.

"I was scared. My body wouldn't move and I felt frozen. I was screaming in my head for him to stop, but I couldn't say anything. When my pants was pulled off, it just sort of turned the switch back on and then I fought. He held me down on the balcony and I yelled at him to stop. He wouldn't."

Catra started to tremble, remembering every moment.

"I punched him and tried to run but he grabbed my ankle and pulled me back. We wrestled for a second before I finally clawed him. I didn't have a choice. I didn't want to, but..."

Catra took a calming breath. Adora reached out, placing a hand on her Catra's shoulder gently, not wanting to scare her again. Catra gripped the hand in hers.

"He choked me for a bit, trying to trap me. I scratched him and ran. I was terrified and just wanted you with me."

Adora felt her heart break. She scooted over closer. She pulled Catra into her arms. Catra laid in her arms, gripping an arm to her. 

"I'm sorry you went through that." Adora said. "It wasn't your fault. You did the best you could and you got away. Don't feel like you could've done better. You did your best in the situation you were in. All that matters is that you got away and you're safe. I'll never let anything happen to you. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you."

Catra lifted her head, making eye contact.

"Don't be sorry, idiot. You didn't know it was happening. I know you would've gone all princess power on him, but don't you dare feel bad."

Adora didn't say anything. She simply pressed a kiss to Catra's head. Adora gently moved them back under the covers, both girls laying back down. The light was turned off again, darkness filling the bedroom. Nothing more had to be said on the subject. They both lied there in each other's arms, sharing short kisses every so often. Whispers of I love you were the only thing that broke the silence for the rest of the night until they fell asleep. The stress and thoughts of that day were the last thing on their minds.

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder, if you like my work and have any requests for plots, I take them :)


End file.
